Forbidden Feelings
by Everything's Slipping Away
Summary: Kimi thought she knew herself, until she got cast as Christine and things turn strangely during rehearsals with Ryou. But will the show still go on? Please R and R, I appreciate hearing what everyone thinks.Sorry that Yami Bakura is a bit OOC
1. Ch 1: The Phantom of the Opera is there

Note: Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, but I haven't seen Yugioh in a while. Told in third person, but following Kimi's thoughts mostly. Oh, and sorry that the first chapter is so short.

Chapter One - The Phantom of the Opera is there

Kimi had only joined drama club to keep an eye on Ryou and make sure Yami Bakura didn't cause any trouble. She'd never thought she'd be living out one of her childhood dreams by playing her favourite character in Phantom of the Opera. But, the piece of paper definately said 'Christine' on it. And best of all, they called the shots for most of it.

"Hey, Ryou," she whispered, noticing he was staring blankly down at his paper that said his role, "What part did you get?"

"I-I don't believe it." he said quietly, "I got the lead role. I'm going to be the Phantom."

'Perfect.' she thought, smiling, 'Now I'll have an excuse to make sure he's ok.'

"Um, Ryou, I was wondering," she said, shyly, "If maybe after school we could practice at my house. After all, we've got a lot to learn and it'd be better if we practised together."

"Sure." Ryou smiled.

-----------------------------------

So far, it had all gone perfectly. They'd managed the first few songs, if a little offkey at this point, but it was only the first week, so it was to be expected that it wasn't perfect. But it turned out that the Friday was the day that the strangest turn of events. They had both decided to work on 'Phantom of the Opera' (the song) that day, which was a mistake. The second was Kimi relaxing, thinking nothing would happen, and enjoying herself completely without worries.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came," she sang, smiling at Ryou, "That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find. The Phantom of the Opera is there-Inside my mind."

But during this, Ryou had turned away, and when he turned back and began his part, Kimi's eyes widened. For now, it was Yami Bakura, and no longer the sweet, shy boy who'd been standing there before.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet," he grabbed her arm to prevent her running as he sang with more passion than Ryou could ever manage, "My power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there -inside your mind."

It was almost as if the lyrics of that part of the song matched the situation.

"Bakura-san, please, stop it." she whispered.

"Why?" he said, a manic look in his eye, "I know you like this really." And then he leaned in and kissed her.

Kimi didn't know what to do, wether she should run, or admit that he was right. It was true that, deep down, she was enjoying this more than anything, but was it right to actually say the truth out loud?

At last, he drew back, "Now tell me that not one part of you longs for that to happen once more."

"I-I..." she squeaked, more terrified than she'd ever been before.

"See? You can't, because it's not the truth." he grinned, his eyes glinting in a slightly crazed manner, "For so long I have wanted to do that, but the opportunity has never come. Until now."

"But...Bakura-san..." she began, but found there was no way for her to argue herself out of this situation. There was nothing but the simple truth: she loved him.


	2. Ch 2: Revelations

Note: Sorry if any characters are OOC. Told in third person, but with Kimi's thoughts and feelings.

Chapter Two - Revelations

On Monday at school, Kimi seemed distant, as if she'd suddenyl forgotten that anything else existed.

"Hello? Kimi?" Yugi waved a hand infront of her face.

"Snap out of it!" Jonouchi yelled, nudging her sharply in the side.

"Hn?" she said, glaring at Jonouchi and rubbing her side, "That hurt, you didn't need to nudge me that hard!"

"You ok?" Yugi asked, smiling in a concerned way, "It's just it seems like something's bothering you."

"Yeah, you've been like that all day." Jonouchi agreed, "It's starting to bug me."

"I'm fine, just..." she trailed off for a bit before finishing her sentence, "...I have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"It's to do with Ryou right?" Jonouchi grinned, "You haven't even looked at him all day."

"Jonouchi-kun, shut up!" she snapped, glaring at him again.

"See, I'm right." he said, still grinning.

Kimi punched him on the shoulder as hard as she could, "I said shut up!"

"Getting a little too close to home, am I?" he said, rubbing his shoulder and his grin still fixed on his face.

"Jonouchi, if Kimi doesn't want to talk about it, then it's none of our business." Yugi said, "Now stop arguing!"

------------------------------------

Since Drama Club met every Monday without fail for preparations for the show, Kimi was nervous, and hoped that Ryou would keep control. But no such luck.

As soon as she saw that Yami Bakura had decided to turn up, she began whispering, "No, you can't be here! If anyone figures out that you're not Ryou, then you'll both be in big trouble!"

He just laughed, dragging her towards him until they were nose to nose, "Then I'll have to make sure nobody figures it out then." Then kissed her. It was clear Kimi was uncomfortable during this, but there was nothing she felt she could do.

Unfortunately, a couple of the female members of the Drama Club were witness to this.

----------------------------------

The next day at school, Kimi noticed everybody was whispering and staring at her.

"Ha! I knew it was to do with Ryou!" Jonouchi said, grinning broadly, "Now there's proof!"

Kimi frowned, "What're you talking about?"

"You don't know that Anzu and Miharu saw Ryou snogging your face off before Drama club?" he said, still grinning, "There's even pictures!"

"Jonouchi!" Yugi said, "It's mean to rub it in her face!"

"It's ok, Yugi-kun." she said, thinking, 'Great. Now everyone thinks we're a couple. Just when nothing could make this worse.'

"But still, it seems supsicious." Jonouchi frowned, "It doesn't seem like Ryou to do something like that."

--------------------------------------

That night, Kimi couldn't sleep. She couldn't help thinking of the dillema she was in. She was supposed to have a crush on Yami, not Yami Bakura. Then, after what seemed an hour of thinking, she realized something. She'd only developed a crush on Yami when she'd first encountered Yami Bakura. So perhaps, and it was a big perhaps, that crush had been to hide her true feelings for Yami Bakura, which at that time had seemed unthinkable.


	3. Ch 3: Just trying to help

Note:  Sorry if any characters are OOC. Please read and reveiw.

Chapter 3 - Just trying to help

Tuesday at school was a complete nightmare for Kimi. Every girl in the entire school giggled when they saw her, Jonouchi was constantly teasing her and she still had no idea if she should tell him and Yugi about her true feelings or not. And to top it all off, Yugi and Jonouchi were keeping something from her. When she asked about what they were whispering about, they just said "It's nothing" or "You didn't tell us about you and Ryou, so why should we tell you?" (This response was used more commonly by Jonouchi). Little did she know that the worst was still to come.

------------------------------

It happened after school. Kimi dragged her feet along, wondering what she could have done that would be terrible enough to deserve the events of the past few days to happen to her. If Jonouchi hadn't yelled, interrupting her thoughts, she would've passed him by, and he'd most likely have ended up dead.

But luckily for him, he did yell, and she raced to the alley she had heard the outcry from, to find Yami Bakura with one hand squeezing Jonouchi's throat as hard as possible. There were no signs of him letting go any time soon.

"Bakura-san, stop!" she shouted, "You're going to end up killing Jonouchi-kun if you don't!"

"That's the point." Yami Bakura turned his head. This gave Jonouchi the opportunity to knock Yami Bakura out of his way. He sped forwards, grabbing Kimi's arm and intending to drag her behind him. She held her ground.

"C'mon, run!" he yelled, but she stayed put, "Didn't you see what he just did?!" She still remained silent, "Do you want him to -"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" she roared.

"I know he's been making it look like you two're an item to get at you, and I'm not gonna let him walk all over a friend." Jonouchi glared at Yami Bakura, "I was just trying to help."

Yami Bakura laughed, a horribly cruel sound that echoed about the place, "So that's what you think has been going on? Go on, Kimi-chan, tell him the truth."

"I-I..." she began, took a deep breath and finally said, "I love him."

Jonouchi laughed, "Yeah, great joke, Kimi-chan."

"It's not a joke, Jonouchi-kun." she said.

He blinked, unable to believe it, "But...you have a crush on Yami." He seized her arm, "You don't love Yami Bakura!"

"My love for Yami was an illusion to cover the truth." she said, "And if you can't accept that, then I may as well not be your friend."

"Fine by me." Jonouchi let go of her and ran off.

--------------------

Wednesday at school was terrible in a different way. The whole kiss thing had blown over and Jonouchi hadn't told Yugi about what had happened yesterday, but Jonouchi refused to say so much as one word to her. But that wasn't what made Wednesday so bad.

"Hi, Kimi-chan." Yugi smiled, "I have some great news!"

"Yeah, what?" Kimi said gloomily.

"Well, I told Yami about your crush on him-" Yugi began.

"WHAT?!" Kimi interrupted.

"That's not the great news though." he continued, "You see, it turns out that Yami loves you too."

Kimi just blinked, unable to react in a way that wouldn't give away her secret. 'Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse.' she thought, slamming her head against her desk, 'My worst nightmares don't compare to this!'


End file.
